Is There Any Way I Could Love You?
by SkysongAngelUsedToBeAWarriors
Summary: Angsty Leaf/Crow poem/two-shot thingymabober. It's two chapters, one in Leafpool's pov and one in Crowfeather's pov. PLEASE R&R! I will give you an imaginary cookie if you do... XD  P
1. Chapter 1

**Skysong: Okay, I'm sorry this is kinda long, but I got so involved in it, when I realized where I was, I was on the second page, so I hope you enjoy. It's a Crow/Leaf fic in a way, more Angst than romance, but still.**

**Wightshadoo: PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!**

**Morningsky: Yes! It will help her make the Crowfeather pov come faster!**

**Moonglow: Skysong, you forgot to mention…**

**Skysong: Oh yeah, the only reason this is in progress is because I'm making another chapter in Crowfeather's pov in the kinda weirdish 3****rd**** person pov thingymabober.**

**Morningsky: With that said, here's the first part in Leafpool's pov.**

There are two parts of her soul

One part longs and needs to be with him,

To feel his warm gaze upon her own,

To know and acknowledge the love he has for her.

The other part is lost and dead with the knowledge they have both moved on,

She and the enemy she has fallen in love with.

Her heart and mind are in the midst of a battle,

A revolutionary war of love, pain, and regret,

But still, she hopes and dreams of a future that will never happen,

A future where there will be no hatred or hurt,

A future where she can feel loved by the one she loves the most,

A future where their kits can grow up loved.

How many sacrifices will she have to make?

How much pain must she go through?

It is one thing to be shunned,

But to be shunned by your friends and family is the worst.

How much will she suffer to find happiness?

Will she even succeed?

Everything is turned against her, but she still clings to hope,

In the middle of the storm she still dreams.

What will happen to their kits, growing up in the midst of this turmoil?

She certainly can't raise them; they won't even know she is their mother!

How much pain? How much regret?

This is not the life she planned out, falling in love,

But it happened and is a reality she can't escape from.

She won't escape this churning sea of nothing,

Not after she chose her Clan over him.

They told her to trust in her heart.

How can you trust something that is shattered and broken?

He has another mate now, and a kit.

Time has frozen now; reality is gone.

Does he even remember her?

Does he remember the medicine cat from ThunderClan whose life he saved?

She certainly would have died had he not pulled her from the edge of the gorge.

Does he remember her sweet voice, filled with love and compassion for him?

Does he remember her face, lined with regret when she told him they had to go back?

She didn't want to go, but it was her duty.

Her mentor died, and she blamed it on herself.

In her heart she knows she couldn't have stopped it, but she wonders,

Wonders if only she hadn't run away, would the crippled medicine cat still be alive?

She has wondered so many times.

Could she have prevented this tragedy?

Is there any way they could be together without anything bad happening?

Is there any way she could love him?

**Skysong: R&R plz!**

**Morningsky: Thank- you to anyone who reads or reviews this poem thing...**

**Moonglow: Yay to everybody!**

**Wightshadoo: Thanks Guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Skysong: Yay! Here's the second part! It's not as good as the other one, but hey, I have a party to go to and want to get this posted. It's not as long as the other one, but oh well. Wait... ok, when I saved that on the document manager, it said it had more words... I'm confused.**

**Moonglow: The party's gonna be AWESOME!**

**Morningsky: I think we've all heard, Moonglow…**

**Wightshadoo: Yeah, at least ONCE today…**

**Skysong: Oh, and congrats on the costume award Wightshadoo!**

**Wightshadoo: Thank you! *bows dramatically***

**Morningsky: Here's Chapter 2 in Crowfeathers "pov" if that's what you want to call this…**

She broke his heart, pieces scattered all over,

He knows she loves him, but she left, and it killed him to see her go.

He misses her smile, the soft purring she makes when she's happy,

Why did she decide to leave him?

His mate and kit have no interest to him,

The only thing he wants is her.

He wants to see her smile again; it never shows when he sees her now.

He wishes they could have had kits of their own; his own son hates him.

So he pretends it never happened to hide the pain,

The pain that resides in the center of his heart and soul,

It burns and makes him want to scream in agony,

But he keeps a straight face and continues on with his meaningless life,

A life of pain, guilt and sorrow, not to mention the regret of not acting.

He could have made different choices that might have left him happier in this world,

But this is the path he treads, and there is no going back.

Sure, there are detours and short- cuts, but many lead nowhere,

Some leading the unwary traveler into frigid mountains and bottomless streams,

Some take you off cliffs; ones that you don't realize you have found until you fall,

And others bring you to evil's home.

No one will escape from there.

The only way to go is on the main road.

You just have to hope you are going in the right direction.

Sure, he's taken detours and paths that shouldn't be stepped on,

And he has learned from these mistakes.

However, others he keeps repeating over and over and over.

He is an empty shell, hollow and meaningless.

Maybe he just brings bad luck, seeing he caused his other love to die.

Never in a million years would he have put her life in jeopardy,

But there she lay, dead before his very eyes.

He thought his heart had disappeared, evaporated from the world,

But still the flame burned on, sustaining him; keeping his heart from obliterating,

He was back on the main trail.

Then he met the young medicine cat apprentice.

Of course, he was still an apprentice too,

She was everything he dreamed of, and more.

From then on, he walked her dreams, and filled his heart with longing,

If only she wasn't a medicine cat;

If only they were in the same Clan;

But this was not the case, and his heart was torn again.

They ran away together, to start a new life, together as one.

When she said they had to go back, his heart died, no life was present after that.

Even his mate can tell he is empty, but still she loves him and their son.

He doesn't.

All he wants is ThunderClan's medicine cat.

That's all he wants from life.

**Skysong: Aaaaaaaand there you have it folks! Please R&R! It will make me happy!**

**Morningsky: Veeeeeeeeery happy!**

**Wightshadoo: Veeeeeeeeeeeery Veeeeeeeery happy!**

**Moonglow: I think they get it you guys. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

**Wightshadoo: Veeeeeery Veeeeeeeeeeery Veeeeeeeeeeeeery…..**


End file.
